therian_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Craneharbor
Craneharbor is a location in Plains of Hawkoria in Hawkoria at roughly 177. This is the place that welcomes you to Hawkoria! It is automatically available and does not need to be be discovered via exploration. There's some fast money to be made here as a Falconer agent... Locations 'Craneharbor' *'Terrain Type:' Urban *'Difficulty Level:' 1 * NPC: Aldaron, Guide * Mailbox * Travel route: Unsinkable II: Craneharbor to Maliken, Sea: 2, Price: 25 Silver, Travel duration: 00:02:21 (after unlocked in Maliken harbor) * Travel route: Foggy Pearl: Craneharbor to Maliken, Sea: 5, Price: 1 Gold, Travel duration: 00:00:41 (after unlocked in Maliken harbor) * Travel route: Row boat: Craneharbor to Landel (the boat will send you to Little abandoned dock), Price: 5 Silver, Travel duration: 00:01:15 (after unlocked the quest Rumors of ghosts) 'The Seagull Inn' * Location Bonus: 15 Comfort * NPC: Houiluf, Guide * NPC: Miranda, Manager ** Shop: Seagull Inn (Shop) * Job: Working at the Inn ** Duration/Effort: 00:10:00/2.4 effort ** Yields: * Sleep: Seagull Inn Room ** Bonus: 0.8 Energy ** Cost: * Training: Plains: Training x5 **'Limit:' 5 times ** Duration/Effort: ??? ** Cost: * Training: Exploration: Training **'Limit:' ??? ** Duration/Effort: ??? ** Cost: * Recruiting: '''Big Guy ** '''Duration/Effort: 00:16:40/4 effort ** Cost: , Rhumbular 2 ** Leadership: 5 ** Presence: 60% * Recruiting: Guide ** Duration/Effort: 00:25:00/6 effort ** Cost: ** Leadership: 0 ** Presence: 100% 'Craneharbor's Public Market' * NPC: Hurogo Whiney, Merchant ** Shop: Craneharbor's trinkets ** Quest: '''The collection * '''NPC: '''Jinili Gourin, Farmer (After completing Returning home) ** '''Shop: The Gourin ** Quest: 'The path to the stable * 'Commerce: Establish contacts in Craneharbor ** Difficulty: 2 ** Duration/Effort: 00:33:20/7.9 effort ** Requires: ** Yields: Agreement 1-2,100%, Naval Agreement 1,10% * Commerce: Trade in Craneharbor ** Difficulty: 4 ** Duration/Effort: 00:33:20/7.9 effort ** Requires: , Agreement 1 ** Yields: Loot 1,100% * Commerce: Dealing ** Haggle for a batch of Threads *** Difficulty: 9 *** Duration/Effort: 01:06:40/15.9 effort *** Requires: , Agreement 4 *** Yields: Linen Fiber 8-12,100%, Hemp Fiber 8-12,100%, Cotton Fiber 8-12,100%, Wool Fiber 8-12,100%, Nettle Fiber 8-12,100%, Silk Fiber 1-2,25% ** Haggle for Cedar *** Difficulty: 5 *** Duration/Effort: 01:06:40/15.9 effort *** Requires: , Agreement 4 *** Yields: Cedar Plank 100,100% ** Haggle for Fir *** Difficulty: 2 *** Duration/Effort: 01:06:40/15.9 effort *** Requires: , Agreement 2 *** Yields: Fir Plank 100,100% 'Craneharbor Captaincy' *'NPC:' Regigug, Person in charge **'Quest: 'Help for newcomers *'NPC:' Viannar, Captain **'Quest:' Becoming a hero (Main storyline quest) **'Quest:' The role of bait **'Qiest:' A bad joke! *'Training:' Leadership: Training **'Limit:' 5 times ** Duration/Effort: ??? **'Cost:' *'Job: '''Work as a Falconer Agent **'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort **'Yields:' **'Cooldown:' 22 hours. One of the best ways to earn money. You should do this once a day! *'Assistance''' **'Request Assistance with Flora ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields:' Dried Russula 5-10,100%, Salt 10,100%, Casadir Empty Ampoule 10,100%, Orchis 2-5,100% **'Request Assistance with Fauna ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields:' Hare Meat 5-10,100%, Oatmeal 5,100%, Apple 5,100%, Copper Blade 5,100%, Salt Tannin 8,100% **'Request Assistance with Fashioning ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields:' Linen Fiber 5-10,100%, Frail Bone Needle 5,100%, Marl Grindstone 5,100%, Small Uncut Cassiterite 1,100%, Soft Leather 5-10,100%, Copper Blade 5,100% **'Request Assistance with Stone ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields: 'Lump of Marl 5-10,100%, Lump of Slate 5,100%, Copper Chisel 5,100%, Marl Block 1-3,100%, Slate Block 1-2,100% **'Request Assistance with Wood ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields: 'Cedar Log 5,100%, Fir Log 5-10,100%, Copper Blade 8,100%, Fir Plank 5-10,100%, Cedar Plank 5,100% **'Request Assistance with Metal ***'Duration/Effort:' 00:00:10/0 effort ***'Requires:' Falcon's Ticket ***'Yields: 'Cassiterite Ore 15-20,100%, Malachite Ore 15,100%, Maple Charcoal 5,100%, Tin Ingot 1,100%, Copper Ingot 1,100% 'Tin Ladle' *'Location Bonus: '''10 Foundrywork, 10 Jewelry, 10 Abrasion Strength *'NPC: Tinhou, Tinsmith **'''Shop: The Tin Ladle *'NPC: '''Zalae, Jeweler **'Shop:' Zalae's Jewelry Store **'Quest:' A bit of copper **'Quest:' A not so special band **'Quest:' Gem cutting **'Quest:' A pendant for Josua *'Learn Trade:' Jewelry **'Cost:' **'Duration/Effort:' 00:40:00/? effort *'Foundrywork:' Smelt Cassiterite **'Difficulty: 2 **'''Duration/Effort: 00:02:46/0.7 effort **'Requires:' Cassiterite Ore 10, Fuel 1 **'Yields:' Tin Nuggets 10-15,100% *'Foundrywork:' Cast a Tin Ingot **'Difficulty: '''4 **'Duration/Effort:' 00:01:15/0.3 effort **'Requires:' Tin Nuggets 10, Fuel 1 **'Yields:' Tin Ingot 1,100% *'Foundrywork:' Cast Stone Chisels (Regular) **'Difficulty: 1 **'''Duration/Effort: 00:01:15/0.3 effort **'Requires:' Ingot 1, Fuel 1 **'Yields:' Chisel 10,100% *'Foundrywork:' Cast Stone Chisels (High Quality) **'Difficulty: '''7 **'Duration/Effort:' 00:01:15/0.3 effort **'Requires:' Ingot 1, Fuel 1 **'Yields:' Chisel 10,100% 'Boc's Handles' *'Location Bonus:' 10 Woodcutting, 10 Mechanical Strength *'NPC: Boc Huris **'''Shop: Boc's Shop **'Quest:' Working together **'Quest:' Copper spears *'Training:' Basic of Woodcutting **'Limit:' ??? **'Duration/Effort:' 00:02:46/0.7 effort **'Cost: ' Category:Locations Category:Plains of Hawkoria Category:Hawkoria